Blue christmas lights
by richardgansey
Summary: Cookies de chocolate e baunilha. Tragédias. Um cigarro na neve. / Edward&Bella, um conto de natal.


**N/A: Maluquice boba de Natal. Para o **_José**, **_**por sempre ler o que escrevo; e para a** _Iohana_**, por sempre me incentivar a escrever. Amo vocês!**

* * *

><p><strong>blue christmas lights<strong>

_but i was too busy, thinking about __  
><em>_the length of ray singh's eyelashes__  
><em>_i counted each one in library time__  
><em>_while he was reading 'abelard and heloise'__  
><em>_the most seriously tragic love story ever__  
><em>the lovely bones, alice sebold.

* * *

><p>E é quando ele a vê entrando pela porta com as bochechas coradas pelo frio e as luzes de natal refletidas em seus olhos que ele pensa estar apaixonado por ela.<p>

* * *

><p>Ela é linda. Até um homem cego poderia ver isso. E mesmo quando ela está apenas <em>olhando<em> para ele, as lindas estrelas em seus olhos faiscando em seu olhar firme, ele pensa que seria realmente fácil se apaixonar por ela.

Mas, é claro, _seria_ se ela não fosse tão malditamente irritante e eles não tivessem a mesma pintinha em forma de estrela no pulso direito e se eles fossem apenas _eles_. Normais. Sem essa coisa de sangue, família, _pecado_. Só eles.

Mas então ela vai embora ao final da noite, deixando marcas de passos na neve, a lua refletida em seus olhos e o perfume doce de chocolate e baunilha.

_i._

E no final há um garoto de olhos-verdes-como-estrelas com o olhar perdido em frente à porta. Porque, merda, ela é sua _prima__. _E é errado, e sujo.

E ele só espera que ele consiga começar a odiá-la até a nevasca do próximo natal.

_ii._

Ele pensa que eles poderiam ter sido amigos, em outra vida. Se, você sabe, eles não tivessem o mesmo sangue e tudo mais.

Então ele apenas iria continuar rindo quando ela tropeçasse e ela iria continuar a comer todos os _cookies_ de chocolate (os favoritos dele) e ele iria apenas ignorar os olhares e sorrisos que ela lhe daria no final da noite.

_iii._

E no último natal ela lhe presenteou com um lenço perfeitamente branco com seu nome bordado em letra cursiva ao lado inferior. Ele apenas sorriu e perguntou _para quê __diabos ele usaria aquela __droga?_ Mas secretamente carregou o lenço consigo por meses.

_iv_.

Porque _Bella_ significa beleza e ela tem aqueles grandes olhos chocolate e um sorriso que poderia aquecer a cidade inteira. Ela lê coisas como Romeu e Julieta e Abelardo e Heloísa e ela é simplesmente perfeita, e ele é apenas um fodido por querê-la _tanto_.

Porque, maldição, ele sabe que é errado.

Merda. Merda. Merda.

Porque Bella significa beleza, e eles já se tornaram uma tragédia.

_v_.

Após a ceia, quando ele a perde de vista e o nervosismo e a vontade de fumar parecem aumentar a cada segundo, ele sai pela porta de entrada, fechando a porta na hora em que sua mãe está dizendo algo como _aquele maldito cigarro_.

E _ela_ está lá, deitada nos degraus a poucos passos da porta, de ponta cabeça para o céu, o cabelo esparramado pelos degraus. Ele suspira e senta ao seu lado, acendendo o cigarro e notando pela primeira vez como as pernas dela são confortavelmente brancas contra o azul do vestido.

Ele fuma em meio ao silêncio confortável quando ela estica a mão pequena em direção ao cigarro. Ela fecha os olhos enquanto traga uma, duas, três vezes, e a fumaça quente sai de sua boca como pequenas bolhas de ar.

Eles estão mais uma vez em silêncio quando ouvem uma risada alta, do outro lado do jardim. São Emmett e Rosalie, eles estão encostados em uma árvore, abraçados e rindo e Emmett está dizendo algo no ouvido dela, que a deixa corada, e é possível ver as alianças brilhando mesmo no escuro.

"Eles estão tão apaixonados," Bella sussurra devolvendo o cigarro para ele, descalçando os sapatos e as meias e colocando os pés descalços na neve gelada. "Eu quero alguém que me ame desse jeito."

Ele suspira, o _Lucky Strike_ de repente queimando seus dedos.

Ele traga uma,

duas,

três vezes.

A fumaça quente saindo da boca como pequenas bolhas de ar.

"Eu amo você." Ele diz e o gosto da nicotina o faz fechar os olhos. O suspiro dela o faz reabri-los.

"Eu sei."

Então joga o cigarro na neve e desvia o olhar.

* * *

><p>Luzes de natal.<br>Cookies de chocolate e baunilha.  
>Tragédias.<br>Um cigarro na neve.

* * *

><p>"Você acha que somos uma tragédia?"<p>

A primeira estrela cadente da noite corre pelo céu, brilhando tanto quanto uma galáxia e ela estala os dedos dos pés que pisam na neve gelada.

"Sim," ela diz com as bochechas coradas pelo vento gelado e as luzes de natal refletidas em seus olhos, "acho que provavelmente contamos como uma tragédia."

_vi_.

Ele a beija então, e ela tem gosto de natal e tragédias e nicotina e _cookies_ de chocolate com baunilha. Ela é tudo que ele já quis respirar enquanto tudo se mistura como uma sinfonia de sua boca contra a sua, como a única música que ele já quis tocar repetida por dias e dias e dias.

* * *

><p><strong>Desculpem se ficou muito confuso, mesmo. Ainda acho que não ficou bom. <strong>

**Beijos molhados e um feliz 15 dias para o natal. E reviews são amor, vou adorar recebê-las. **

**Até breve,**

**Amie. **


End file.
